chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Jian Chen
}} * }}|titles = * * Mercenary King * * Human Sovereign * }} }}|status = Alive|age = 1 (Start) 250~ (Current) 15 ≈400|gender = Male|species = Human|hair_colour = Black (novel) Purple (manhua)|height = 5.9 feet|world = Saints' World|realm = Tian Yuan Realm|home = * Tian Yuan Continent * Gesun Kingdom * Lore City|cultivation_rank = Currently Peak Godking Raw Peak Initial-stage Infinite Prime|body_rank = Currently 13th Layer Raw 14th Layer|radiant_saint_rank = Currently Ninth Class Raw 2-Colored Yuan Pill|combat_prowess = Currently Infinite Prime, 1st Heavenly Layer Raw Peak Infinite Prime|principles = }}|spouse(s) = * * * |relatives = * * * * * * * * * * }}|master(s) = * Adami * Han Xin|friends = * Xiu Houston * Tian Jian * Quan Youcai * Qin Ji * Dugu Feng * Rui Jin * Hong Lian * Hei Yu * Mo Tianyun * Sheng Yu * Qing Yixuan * Shen Jian * Xi Yu * Xiao Man * Zi Yun }}|predecessor = * Immortal Exalt of the Sword Sect of Violet Heavens * * |successor = |servants = |current_occupation = * * * * }}|former_occupation = |current_affiliation = Martial Soul Mountain|former_affiliation = * Kargath Academy * Radiant Saint Master Union * Turtle Clan |novel = 1|manhua = 1}} is the main protagonist of the novel. He's renowned for his impeccable swordsmanship from his former life of Jianghu, as well as his sharp features. He was reincarnated in the Tian Yuan Continent as "Changyang Xiang Tian". Appearance A handsome and determined youth that is the envy of all men and women. His handsome appearance was among the top of pretty boys and he had a perfectly balanced face that no one could complain about. All this was combined with his pale white skin that suited his appearance and caused many females to be jealous—Jian Chen was practically a walking killer of women. With his handsome and determined face, Jian Chen looked like a person that could not be trifled with. He was the quintessence of a dragon among men, domineering and unrivaled. Manhua JC.jpg|As a child Jian Chen15.jpg|As a teen Jc File.jpg|In his Post-teens In the manhua, he has violet hair that accentuates his mother's side of the family. After becoming a teen, he had his hair slicked back. He noticeably has a single protruding lock of hair that stands out. Much like an "Ahoge" (foolish hair) where an anime character has a single lock of hair sticking on top of the head. He is also described as being a little shorter in his group and is always reminded of that. After leaving the clan, his hair looked longer and had a deeper tint of purple, similar to his Uncle Bi Dao's hair color. Personality From his former life of Jianghu, he is very stoic in-contrast to his delicate features and is known to be quite sharp and decisive when it comes to killing. He will not forgive anyone that dares harm his friends and family. He would find and chase you until the ends of the world once you harm his wife and family. He has also stated that hates playboys Manhua He has a very comical personality in the manhua, in contrast with his serious and sharp novel counterpart. However, his brave and resolute personality from his previous life is still present and he would not stand by if anyone dares harms his family and friends. After leaving the clan, he left his arrogant side and became rather docile compared to his former wild-side. Because of this, he is often teased by his mercenary group. Biography Past Life Jian Chen, the publicly recognized number one expert of the Jianghu. His skill with the sword went beyond perfection and was undefeatable in battle, After a battle with the exceptional expert Dugu Qiubai who had gone missing over a hundred years ago, which ended with Dugu Qiubai dying moments before Jian Chen succumbed to his injuries and died. After death, Jian Chen’s spirit was preserved by the Purple Azure Sword Spirits, and transmigrated into a Higher Realm; the Tian Yuan Realm. Present Life Jian Chen was born in one of the four top families of Lore City, the Changyang Clan. As soon as he opened his eyes to the world, he recalled all his memories from his past life. From the very beginning, he practiced the Azulet Sword Law, and he absorbed the energy from the world to strengthen his body. As a result, his body developed at an inconceivably rapid rate, such that, in a single year he would already reach a height of 1.2 meters, closer to that of a 5-year-old boy. When he became 3 years old, he took the traditional Saint Force Test to determine his potential as a Cultivator. Surprisingly, the stone did not react at all, misleading people into thinking he was crippled. In fact, all Saint Force he would have acquired had been refined into fleshly body strength. This piece of news spread across the entire clan very quickly, revealing that the talented young master was actually a cripple. He fell from heaven to hell in a single stroke. His father Changyang Ba rarely visited him after that. In fact, one could count the number of times Changyang Ba saw Jian Chen with one's own fingers during those years. Only his mother, sister, second aunt, and uncle Chang still cared for him like before. However, 6 months later, he had completed the basic strengthening of his body to no one's knowledge. 4 years later, he had reached the 4th Step of Saint Force. He revealed his strength by fighting some insolent servants of the clan, as well as beating his 3rd brother in a sparring match. His father heard of this and his progress was confirmed by his taking the test again. Then, he was sent to the greatest cultivating academy in the surrounding region, Kargath Academy, which would be the starting point of his adventures. Cultivation Techniques * Chaos Body (Azulet Sword Law) Skillset These are the most outstanding skills. For a more detailed list, see below. * Azulet Sword Law (1/3 Volumes) * Radiant Saint Master (Chapter 80+) * Azulet Sword Qi (Chapter 202) * Illusionary Flash (Chapter 331) * Great Principles (Chapter 1286+) * Fusion of the Twin Swords (Chapter 1546) Passive Skills and Resistances Forces commanded Battle Skills Nine Cloud Movement total of nine forms, with each form many times stronger than the one before. It was rumored that the very final forms was capable of breaking the heavens and shaking the world. Further here are some spoilers. But they are under the collapsable raw tab, this is so that you can choose to read events that has happened in the raws or not. Nevertheless feel free to check it out! Laws These are the Great Ways that Jian Chen has been able to sense. Raw-only Weapons & Items Raw-only Quotes * (To You Yue) "To live in this world is to live without any feelings of pity. The only thing you should look at is the road you walk on underneath your feet. I gave them a chance to surrender, but they didn’t cherish it. In this world, there is no such thing as cruel or uncruel. There is only strength. Strength is what is needed in order to survive." * (To the Heavenly Enchantress) “I know I owe Xiao Bao a lot for all the years I have been gone. I haven’t taken up the role of a father. I’m not a responsible one, but I will make up for what I have done as much as I can. Xiao Bao is my second chance at life!” '' * (To Shangguan Mu) ''"Although I was a young master of the Changyang clan, son of the current patriarch Changyang Ba, there were people who would come and bully me in the clan. They would make fun of me and harrass me, and my father never helped me at all, maybe because he forgot that he had me as a son. However, even though that happened, I do not resent my father, nor do I blame him because he is my father by blood. He gave me my life." Chapter 1508: Thinking Things Through * (Reflections) In this world, if you do not have enough strength, you are nothing. You won’t even be able to control your own life. * (To Xiao Ling) "Xiao Ling, back when I was very weak, it was you who protected me. From today on, let me protect you. Once I possess strength that exceeds Returnance, no one will be able to harm or hurt you at all..." '' * (To the people who came from Tian Yuan Continent) ''"As long as you all can live a peaceful life, everything I do is worth it.”Chapter 1794: Founding Ceremony (One) Trivia * Jian Chen is someone that has experienced two lives. His former life was that of a commoner compared to the background of his second life. * The Azulet Sword Law was something that Jian Chen had stumbled upon when he was a child. He had accidentally fallen off of a cliff while playing in the mountains, and somehow managed to survive the fall by landing in a pool of water. When he had awoken, he had found himself trapped in a cavern with fish as his only source of food. After finding the manual, he had dedicated himself to learning it, and finally succeeded after 10 years. With his breakthrough, he was able to jump out of the cavern and return to the lands above. * Jian Chen in his previous life was a war orphan who had been taken in by his great grandfather and grandmother. After 10 years had past while he was trapped in a cave, his great grandparents had already passed away from old age a long time ago. After paying his respects to them, the now alone Jian Chen left his little mountainside village to travel the world by himself. References Category:Male Human Category:Reincarnated Category:Way of the Sword Expert Category:Changyang Clan Member Category:Bi Clan Member Category:Lore City Category:Kargath Academy Category:Qinhuang Kingdom Category:Flame Mercenaries' Official Category:Radiant Saint Master Union Fellow Category:Turtle Clan Recruit Category:Blood Sword Sect Member Category:Tianyuan Clan Member Category:Radiant Temple Disciple Category:Martial Soul Branch Member Category:Sword Sect of Violet Heavens Category:Tian Yuan Continent Character Category:Saints' World Character Category:Immortals' World Character Category:Jian Chen